Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved securing tape assembly for securing a tube to a patient""s skin.
By way of background, silicone-type tubing is commonly used in medical applications for conducting fluids to and from a patient""s body. In the past, insofar as known, it was difficult to positively secure such tubing in position with a securing tape because the adhesive of the securing tape would not positively adhere to the silicone tubing. In addition, the use of adhesive type of tape in certain circumstances was not desirable because the adhesive could attract unsanitary substances.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to provide securing tape assemblies having structure which will securely hold silicone tubing in position on a patient""s skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of securing a tube relative to the skin of a patient.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new combination of a tape, a tube and a clip for securing the tube to the tape.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tape for securing a tube relative to the skin of a patient. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a securing tape assembly comprising an elongated tape having an inner surface and an outer surface, outer end portions on said tape, a central portion on said tape between said outer end portions for engaging the central portion of a tube, and a clip for engaging the central portion at said outer surface of said tape for pressing said central portion against said tube.
The present invention also relates to a securing tape assembly comprising an elongated tape having an inner surface and an outer surface, first means on said tape for securing said tape to a patient, and second means for securing a tube relative to said first means.
The present invention also relates to the combination of a tube, a tape, and a clip securing said tube to said tape.
The present invention also relates to a method of securing a tube relative to the skin of a patient comprising the steps of securing a tape to said skin, engaging said tube with a portion of said tape, and applying a clip to said portion of said tape which engages said tube to firmly press said tape into engagement with said tube.
The present invention also relates to a securing tape comprising an elongated tape having an inner surface and an outer surface, outer end portions on said tape, adhesive on said inner surfaces of said outer end portions, a central portion on said tape between said outer end portions, and at least one longitudinal slit in said central portion.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: